Gentle Act of Kindness
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Years, so many years had passed. It was hard to believe how many years had actually passed for the Fat Friar. It seemed like just yesterday he was at Hogwarts of the beginning, when things seemed to go so topsy-turvy. He'd never forget the fight that grew between Lords Godric and Salazar. He thought he'd never see anything as horrid as that again, sadly the ghost was mistaken.


Years, so many years had passed. It was hard to believe how many years had actually passed for the Fat Friar. It seemed like just yesterday he was at Hogwarts of the beginning, spreading his gentle message when things seemed to go so topsy-turvy. He would never forget the fight that grew between lords Godric and Salazar. He thought he would never see anything as horrid as that again. Sadly the old ghost was mistaken.

War and battle still surrounded the school on more occasions than the Friar would care to count but he never thought it would come to the sacred school of learning. He knew something was awry as all the students of his house were ushered out. He worried over the children it had been the most horrid and horrific of years. He tried to speak out against the actions of that year but his habitation there in the castle was at risk. He was of no use if expelled from the castle so the Friar kept quite and worked to encourage those that remained in his house always reminding them to pluck up and have courage and look at the brighter side of things. It was hard on everyone when so many from his house were missing.

The missing students, that was the hardest on the Friar. He prayed that they were safe and okay. Did prayers actually reach heaven when one was already dead? Was it not much like purgatory only he remained on the earth rather than moving on? He had to believe that his prayers did reach heaven and the missing students had a saint watching over them, much like he silently prayed over his students now as they progressed into the great hall with them careful not to allow his cold being to brush against the students they seemed already cold and frightened enough as it was.

When the news reached his ears that battle had reached Hogwarts he gave what gasp he could considering he lacked breath in his body for more years than he would care to admit. The enemy was in search for the young Potter boy, he had heard many a roomer about the boy some good and others not so good but he believed in the best in people even now. He knew the importance of this battle it was one that was rearing it's head once more from an early time when many student's parents were in school.

Before long it was decided that the younger students would be ushered out of the school for their safety. The friar took it upon himself to help usher the younger ones out of the school. "This way! Hurry along! All will be well!" he spoke as cheerily as he could though there was a fear in his ghostly heart that said that things were not going to be as well as he tried to make it out to be. Yet he could not show his true fears for the lives of those around him. The students of his house looked to him as a beacon of light and he was not going to fail in carrying the torch, though the sounds of faint tears did stop his flight above the heads of students.

The crowd continued on but the small cries remained. There was a young child of eleven if the Friar had to judge. She was still in her pale yellow dressing gown with white flowers and lace, a dilapidated pink rabbit hanging from her arm. She sniffled as the Friar approached her.

"Sweet child, it will be alright," he spoke encouragingly wishing he could gently brush the girl's arm in tender care but she looked cold enough as it was. "If you follow with the crowds you will be taken to safety."

The girl let out another sniffle before speaking, "I know I will be safe but I don't know if my brother will!" she cried out a fresh set of tears streaming down her face.

"Dear me, he's chosen to remain and fight?" asked the Friar.

The girl nodded solemnly.

"I will keep an eye out for him," promised the Friar, "Now run along dear!"

With a nod the girl took off with the crowd. The Friar held a grim look on his face. He said another quite prayer for the poor boy before taking off to see if he could find him and help out in what few ways he could during the great battle. It was a battle for the ages, and the brother of the little girl did survive and it brought the Friar great joy when he could lead the young girl back to her safe and sound older brother.


End file.
